


Step Into My Office

by mogwai_do



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early days travelling with the Doctor and Rory feels he needs to clarify a few things - particularly as regards to Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into My Office

Rory took a deep breath, reached out and flicked the switch. The lift lurched to a stop, the lights dimming automatically. The Doctor rocked back on his heels and forward then he turned to Rory, his eyebrows rising in unspoken question.

Rory met the Doctor’s eyes briefly then fixed his gaze on the closed doors of the lift. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, they were always doing it on TV anyway when they wanted to talk privately. Now he was trapped in an enclosed space with an alien. Amy didn’t notice, or maybe she did and she didn’t care, she was kind of like that, but Rory couldn’t ignore it. Amy was the imaginative one, she always had been; Rory was the one who kept her down to Earth and between them it worked. But now Amy’s imaginary friend wasn’t imaginary at all and Rory hadn’t touched Earth for weeks. 

“So…” he started, “Amy.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Doctor glance at him then back to the lift doors. “Ah, yes, Amy.” 

Rory glanced over again, “And you’re, like, an alien.”

He didn’t need to look to know the Doctor’s quick flick of the eyes was amused. “Yes, I am an alien. A Time Lord if you want to be specific.”

“Time Lord, yes, right. So that means we’re kind of, er, aliens to you, yeah?”

The Doctor was amused, he could hear it. “Well, yes, but very friendly ones,” the Doctor reassured him earnestly.

Rory didn’t quite know how to take that, “Oh, good. Thank you. I think. So when you said Amy tried to kiss you…” He kind of hoped the Doctor would pre-empt him and answer without Rory having to say the words, but it seemed that the Doctor had certain specialised areas of stupidity and the silence was deafening. And Rory had started now so he had to keep going because somehow backing off would be worse. “She’s actually, kind of, the wrong species…” he trailed off on a hopeful note because he really, really couldn’t be more specific.

“Well, yes, I suppose,” the Doctor replied, “I mean, well, the baseline biology is entirely different. I just look human, or, well, you look Time Lord because really, we were here first. But you know, I never understood that whole precedent thing, because I mean, we’re time travellers after all, that really makes no sense.” The Doctor paused, mentally watching his train of thought disappear over the horizon in silence and let it go, then he turned back, “But I mean there’s no reason why different species can’t be friends, you humans are remarkably good at it, will be anyway. In fact, by the 51st century you’re pretty much everywhere, in fact - no, you’d better not meet him, you’re supposed to be getting married tomorrow.”

“Yes, married. To Amy - human Amy,” Rory grabbed for the dangling conversational thread like a lifeline. The Doctor looked at him a bit strangely, but Rory forged on, “Which would be not a thing you would do with another species.”

The Doctor opened his mouth and Rory could see the explanation coming about how inter-species weddings were all the rage in the 51st century or something and he had to cut it off. “Not a thing _you_ would do with another species.”

The Doctor blinked. “Oh, ohhh,” understanding dawned and Rory cast his eyes heavenward and silently thanked God, or whoever else happened to be listening. “No,” the Doctor agreed firmly, “Definitely not, it would be like marrying your dog.”

Rory’s eyes widened, “We’re dogs to you?” It was really hard not to take offense at that.

The Doctor’s hands waved a bit frantically, “No, no, not dogs, more like monkeys, really clever monkeys. I mean, it only took you 200,000 years to produce Shakespeare.”

Rory watched and tried hard to keep his expression neutral as the Doctor flailed a bit more and for the first time he found he didn’t feel the slightest bit intimidated by the Time Lord. “So,” he cut in firmly, before the Doctor dug himself any deeper. “When you said Amy tried to kiss you…” he repeated hopefully.

The Doctor looked up, finally apparently grasping Rory’s intent, “Not interested,” he replied firmly.

Rory nodded, “Even though she’s a ‘great kisser’?” Because he had to be sure: if he was going to be this embarrassed then he was going to have a definitive answer.

“Even though,” the Doctor promised solemnly.

Rory nodded again, accepting that, and feeling a hard knot of something dissolve in his chest, “Right, well, fine, okay, but I should warn you Amy can be a bit… err, focused?”

“Yes, I had noticed that,” the Doctor’s voice was amused and just a little bit worried, and for the first time Rory found he could share that amusement.

“But she does come around sooner or later,” he reassured the Time Lord.

“Oh, good,” and that was definitely relief in the Doctor’s voice now.

“Although - four psychiatrists,” Rory couldn’t help but add in the whole spirit of honesty thing they’d got going here

“Oh.”

Rory smirked, feeling altogether happier with the universe in general and Amy’s not-so-imaginary friend in particular. He reached out and flipped the switch to resume their ride and the lift shuddered briefly in response. Then the lights went out completely.

FIN


End file.
